The Christmas Present
by beegurl13
Summary: Edward is Bella's best friend. He's also hopelessly in love with her. When Bella lands her dream job...in California...will he finally tell her how he feels, or will he let her go and hope that someday she'll return to him? Will Edward's Grandma take control and force them to see what they've been missing? A Christmas-y tale of secret love, big dreams & breaking hearts. AH, E/B, M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a copy of the Channing Tatum movie 'Dear John' that I bought myself for Christmas. It was $5.00 at Walmart. I bought it last year when it came out, but then took it back because I needed the money for groceries more than I needed a dvd. :D**

**So, I started this little Christmas story for the **_**Countdown to Christmas - 2012 - A Lyrical Melody**_**, hosted by **_**Breath-of-twilight.**_** Unfortunately, my sister-in-law passed away very unexpectedly ****and I wasn't able to finish this story on time. I feel horrible about it, especially since I always try my hardest to fulfill my commitments. **_**Breath-of-twilight**_** was so sweet and understanding, which I appreciate. That being said, I hope you'll all go over and check out the one-shots & collab written for the Countdown. :)**

**(Take out the ()'s from the address when you paste it in)**

** www().()fanfiction().()net/s/8713743/1/Countdown-to-Christmas-2012-A-Lyrical-Melody**

**Thanks to **_**staceleo**_** and **_**CullensTwiMistress**_** for prereading this and for talking me off a ledge when I thought it HAD to be happy. :D You know me...I'm incapable of writing happy or funny. :D**

**The song I chose for this story is "I Wish You'd Stay" by Brad Paisley. It was the angstiest of the choices, and you know how much I love angst. :D These are the lyrics that go along with this story...**

_**I know that you've done some changin'  
And I know there's no changin' your mind  
And yes I know  
We've been through this a thousand times**_

**_I'm sorry for still holdin' on_**  
**_I'll try to let go and I'll try to be strong, and I'll_**

**_Wish you the best_**  
**_And I wish you nothing less_**  
**_Than everything you've ever dreamed of_**  
**_And I hope that you find love along the way_**  
**_But most of all_**  
**_I wish you'd stay_**

**Now that all of that's out of the way...here we go. ;)**

**~*~O~*~**

**Chapter One**

~*~O~*~

"Edward, I got it!" Bella yelled through the phone. "Can you believe it? Me! I got the job!"

Edward sighed as quietly as he could, pushing aside the emotions that were quickly consuming him. He had to be happy for her. She'd worked so hard over the past couple of years, and this was her dream. It was nothing like Edward's dream, but Bella didn't know that. He'd never told her. It was something he kept to himself.

"That's great, I'm really proud of you."

He was proud of her, and for the moment he chose to focus on that emotion instead of the pain that was gripping his chest, breaking his heart.

"I leave next week. I have so much to pack, I can't believe it. California, Edward! I guess I won't be able to hang out this weekend, unless you want to help me box up my apartment."

"Sure, you know I will."

Bella laughed. "I'm so excited, Edward. I'm finally getting out of this dead-end town. I'm gonna be something. I can't wait!"

Edward mumbled in agreement, even though he knew Bella already was something. She was his something—his everything. Too bad he'd never told her, and now it was too late. She was leaving and he couldn't make her choose between her dream and him. It was done, and his heart broke as she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

~*~O~*~

"Well, why don't you go with her?" Grandma Masen asked as Edward moped around his parents house.

"You know I can't go, Grandma. I have too many responsibilities here, helping Dad at work. And who's going to drive you to all of your appointments if I'm not here, huh?"

His grandmother gave him a sad smile. She knew he was right, that he was too responsible for his own good. That was part of what made him wonderful. She'd never quite been sure what kept Edward and Bella from being together. They'd been best friends since middle school, and anyone within twenty feet of them could see the way they gravitated toward each other. The way they doted on each other. The way they carried on silent conversations between themselves. It reminded her so much of herself and her Anthony, God rest his soul.

"Edward, you know I can call that elderly service. They have that van that takes people to their appointments. I don't mind calling them if it means you're happy and in love."

"Grandma, over my dead body will you use that service. You know how those drivers are."

"I know, bu-"

"No, end of discussion. Bella made her choice and it wasn't me. That's just how it is. I'm staying here and helping you and Dad. There's nothing left to talk about."

A sadness shone through his eyes, and his head lowered as he walked out of the room. If only Bella knew she'd had a choice, maybe things would be different. Maybe her grandson would be happy. Maybe she'd finally have her first great-grandchild on the way. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much about her favorite grandson anymore.

There were a lot of maybe's running through her mind. Too bad they didn't matter anymore.

~*~O~*~

"I've got a long drive. I mapped it out, and if I push it, then I can make it in two days," Bella said as Edward loaded another box into her car's backseat.

"Well, don't push it too much. If you get tired, you need to stop and rest. Promise?"

She smiled. "Look at you, always taking care of me."

"Yeah, someone has to."

Edward sighed as he went back into her apartment. It was pretty empty, all of her furniture already loaded into the little trailer attached to the back of her small SUV. A few things she was storing at her parents house, but her new place in Los Angeles wasn't furnished, so she'd need most of her stuff. Not that there was all that much, anyway.

"I think Alice is gonna come over later and help me clean the rest of the kitchen. You wanna hang out? She said Jasper's coming, too."

Edward nodded, knowing he would spend as much time with Bella as he could before she finally drove away. He felt a little twinge in his belly...a little nudge. His gut was telling him to tell her, to talk to her, to make sure she knew she had options, but his head wasn't hearing it. His head was overriding every other body part, including his heart. No matter how much he hoped Bella would change her mind, he refused to let himself be the reason for her staying. He knew if she didn't go, someday she would blame him. And the only thing worse than losing her now, this way, would be to lose her years down the road, after they'd made a life together, maybe had a few kids. He wouldn't be able to bear the pain of loving her openly, and having her walk away from him.

Alice and Jasper came, laughing and joking all afternoon. They'd all been in the same group of friends in high school. It wasn't until after graduation that Jasper finally worked up the courage to ask Alice out. Of course she said yes. After that, Edward and Bella got even closer, though he never took the same steps Jasper had. While Alice and Jasper fell in love, Edward watched Bella date loser after loser, getting her heart broken over and over again. If only he'd been more brave, more strong. But he wasn't, and that weighed heavily on his heart as he watched the three of them interact.

"You okay?" Jasper asked quietly. He knew how Edward pined for Bella. He could never understand why Edward didn't just give in to his desires.

"Yeah. Does it really matter? She's leaving whether I'm okay or not."

"She doesn't have to go, you know. You could always ask her to stay."

Edward looked at his friend. "You know I can't."

There was no more discussion after that. The future was set in motion, and there was no going back.

~*~O~*~

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and held her body against him. He couldn't let go, couldn't make his arms release her. But she didn't let go, either.

"I'll call you all the time, I swear. And I'll be home for holidays. And maybe you can come visit, you know? I can show you all the best beaches and clubs," Bella mumbled against the skin of Edward's neck. It was almost like she was kissing him there. At least in Edward's mind it was.

"Yeah, okay."

He finally let her go, pulling back and seeing her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't cried when her parents left the night before. She hadn't cried when Alice and Jasper had left the afternoon before. But now with Edward, it was all she could do to hold it in.

"Don't cry, Bella. This is your dream, remember? What you've always wanted. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here if you change your mind, and I'll be here when you look back from your new life. Go be who you're supposed to be, and I'll be here waiting if you need me."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I promise."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead one last time, hearing her stifle a sob as her body shook ever so slightly. He memorized the smell of her skin, how soft her hair was, the way his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Love you, Bell."

She was silent for a moment, pulling away from him with her eyes shut tight.

"Love you, too," she whispered as she turned and climbed into her car.

She pulled away, leaving Edward watching from behind her. She never even looked back.

~*~O~*~

**A/N: So, little angsty, dramatic, whatever. :) And to keep you in the spirit of Christmas, with each chapter I'm gonna tell you one thing I got for Christmas this year. Yeah...I think 5 chapters will cover all the gifts I got. So, you'll get to see how pathetic my life is, and feel so much better about your own in the process. See how giving I am? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own are 9 new dish towels for my kitchen. Thanks Hubs...I love them... :D I guess I do need them. :D**

**Thanks to **_**staceleo**_** and **_**CullensTwiMistress**_** for prereading this. You both make me laugh. Plus you're fun to talk to on Facebook. :D**

**~*~O~*~**

**Chapter Two**

~*~O~*~

For the first few weeks Edward and Bella texted almost every day. He was happy that she loved her job, and he was proud of her for doing it well. When her first work trip came along, they didn't speak for a few days, but Edward didn't worry. He knew she was busy and he'd be back in touch with her soon. He missed hearing her voice before he fell asleep, and the jokes that she texted him during the day. He missed seeing her emails, or hearing her messages on his answering machine. The day after her trip ended, he finally got a call. She was happy, and the trip was good, and he smiled for her while crying for himself. He knew she wouldn't come back. Why would she, when her life there was so perfect?

As weeks and months passed, Bella talked more and more about Jacob, her boss. And her contact with Edward happened less and less. Finally, he pieced together from her messages that she was dating Jacob, though they were keeping things rather quiet. He worried about her, but was afraid to upset her by questioning her choices.

"It's so warm here, Edward. You'd love it, I know you would," she told him late one night as they both laid in their beds, fighting off sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Jake and I were at the beach this weekend, and it was amazing! I've still got a bit of a sun burn. I guess my new bikini doesn't cover as much as the old one-piece did." She laughed at her comment. Edward cringed—she never owned a bikini before.

"That's great. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much."

"I am. Hey, I was gonna tell you, I'm not gonna make it home for Thanksgiving next week. We've got a presentation clear up until Wednesday, and then a big trip the Monday after. I need to stay here and focus so I'm ready. But I think Jake and I might go over to Rosalie's house for dinner. She invited me, so maybe."

Edward sighed. He'd really hoped to see her, it had been so long since that day she hugged him and cried over leaving him. He was glad that his cousin, Rosalie, lived close enough to Bella that they could see each other on occasion. He was jealous of her, too. He wanted to see Bella, to spend a holiday with her, to just be in the same room as her. As they hung up that night, he realized that what he wanted just might never happen again.

~*~O~*~

As Christmas approached, Edward grew anxious and excited. Bella was going to be home for a few days, and he wanted nothing more than to see her. When he arrived at her parents house, he noticed the smile on her face, the happiness that seemed to radiate from her. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him. His grandma had told him before he left the house that he looked dapper and handsome, and that his eyes had their old spark again. He knew it was just because Bella was back, so close to him. And he couldn't wait to see her.

They sat on the sofa in her mother's living room, talking and catching up. Bella laughed and giggled, yet kept an unfamiliar distance between Edward and herself. It made him nervous, and the constant texting she did all evening didn't help matters, either.

"Oh look, Jake just sent me the funniest thing, you have to see this," she said, holding her phone out for him to see. As she closed the message, he couldn't help but notice the background picture. It was of Bella and a man who he assumed was Jacob. They were smiling and much too close for Edward's satisfaction. He couldn't help himself.

"Is that you and Jacob?" he asked.

Bella practically beamed with delight. "Yeah, isn't he so handsome? Ugh, Edward...he's like a movie star or something. That smile he has, it just melts me."

"You're happy with him?" he asked, knowing any spark he may have had earlier in the evening was most certainly being dimmed by Bella's revelations.

"Oh yeah, he's amazing. He's such a hard worker, but when it's just him and me alone...oh, he does things that make my toes curl. I just can't even begin to descri-"

"That's okay, I don't wanna know that stuff."

He didn't want to know. It was killing him, breaking his heart, piece by piece.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's not something you talk to a guy friend about, huh?"

"Guess not."

Edward accepted his role in Bella's life. She'd called him a guy friend. Not a best friend or good friend, but a guy friend. As he pulled away from her parents house that night, he made himself come to grips with reality—Bella had moved on, and he'd lost her for good.

~*~O~*~

The next several months were busy ones for Edward. Work was picking up, and his father was dropping more and more responsibilities on his shoulders. He didn't mind so much. It was keeping his mind off other things, mainly Bella. They'd stayed in touch on and off after Christmas, but by the time April rolled around, he hadn't heard anything from her in nearly a month.

Not only was work keeping him busy, but so was his grandmother. She was getting older and needed some assistance in daily activities, but she was far from being fully dependent on anyone else. Edward's mother tried and tried to talk her into moving into his parents house, but she refused. She wasn't crazy about the idea of living with her daughter, who tended to hover over her just a bit too much for her liking.

"Grandma, I'm glad you're gonna stay with me. I could use the company," Edward said as he helped his father move the last of his Grandma Masen's belongings into his downstairs bedroom. It was the perfect set up for her, with it's own bathroom and even a sitting room. Edward had the upstairs all to himself, and was more than happy to be able to enjoy his grandmother's cooking each night.

"I'm just glad you asked," she told him, as she set up some picture frames throughout the house. Most of them were of family members, or of her and her Anthony, Edward's grandfather. But a few of the pictures surprised Edward.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, looking at a grouping of small frames.

"Oh, I just love these pictures. I've had them forever. I can't believe you haven't seen them before," she said.

Edward stood staring at the pictures of him and Bella, at different stages of their lives. Her smiling face, the way her arm wrapped around his neck, the adoration in his eyes as he watched her—it made his heart lurch in his chest, and for the first time in days, he missed her. He missed her so much that it physically hurt him.

"She's such a pretty girl, Edward. Maybe you should plan a trip one of these days."

Grandma Masen knew what she was doing, and she knew that Edward hadn't heard from Bella in quite a while. She hoped that maybe putting up the pictures would offer the daily reminder that Edward needed, and that maybe it would help him be brave and chase down his one true love. She wasn't sure if Edward knew that Bella was his one, but Grandma Masen did.

~*~O~*~

By the time July rolled around, it had been over three months since Edward had heard a word from Bella. He was finally reaching a point where it didn't hurt as much, though he knew it was really just a matter of him becoming numb to the pain. If he had the chance, if he thought she wanted him in any capacity, he'd run to her in a second. But he was a realist, and her lack of communication made it clear—she didn't want anything to do with him. The sooner he got that through his head, the sooner he'd be able to function like a normal human being. Even if it was just an act.

The last thing he expected as he browsed the cereal aisle of the local grocery store was to see Renee Swan pushing her cart toward him. Edward knew Bella's mother couldn't cook, and that most dinners at Bella's house during her youth consisted of whatever meat her father grilled that night. So seeing Renee's cart full of actual groceries came as somewhat of a shock.

"Oh Edward!" she called as she came nearer to him. "I've missed you! How are things? How's work?"

Edward smiled, remembering how loud and fun Mrs. Swan had always been.

"It's good, things are good. How are you and Chief Swan doing?"

She smiled. "We're good. I'm learning to cook, can you believe it?" she said as she motioned to the food in her basket.

"That's great."

"So did you have a good visit with Bella last week? She was so excited to finally get to spend some time with you. She said your dad is just keeping you busy, busy, busy at work."

Edward's mind spun for a moment as he processed what Renee had said.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Bella. She was home last week for a visit. She went to see you, or did you forget?"

Edward shook his head. "I didn't see Bella last week. She was home? Like, here?"

Renee's smile quickly faded. "Yes, she was home last week. She told me she was going to see you, on two different nights. She was gone for a few hours each time and I thought she was with you."

Edward sighed. "No, I didn't see her at all. I didn't even know she was here. I haven't talked to her since March, I think it is."

Renee was visibly saddened by Edward's news. "I don't know what's going on with her, Edward. I mean, she seemed so happy to go see you, but when she got back she went straight to bed both times. I thought maybe she was just tired or something. You didn't see her at all?"

"No," he said, wishing he was wrong.

"Oh, Edward, I think something's wrong. She simply didn't seem like her old self. She seems kind of lost or something, I don't know. I don't think she's happy with her life, and I don't know what to do about it."

Edward grew a little uncomfortable as Renee started to cry. She pulled a tissue from her purse and dabbed at the tears sliding down her cheeks, and Edward wrapped an unsteady arm around her shoulders.

"I wish you would call her, talk to her, maybe go see her. She always had such a connection with you, Edward. I think she needs you, even if she won't admit it. I just don't know what to do for her."

Edward nodded, assuring Mrs. Swan that he'd call Bella soon. He didn't really mean it, but she didn't need to know that. For the rest of the day, and through the weeks ahead, their conversation played over and over in his mind. Why would Bella have told her mother she was going to see him if she wasn't planning to? And why, after almost six months, had he still heard nothing from her? The unknown ate away at him until finally he'd had enough. He needed to put Bella Swan behind him and move on. Even if every fiber of his being was screaming at him to beg her to come back, and to stay.

~*~O~*~

**A/N: Are you reading this story? Because it's good... :)  
**

** www().()fanfiction().()net/s/8774787/1/Reality-vs-Expectations**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own are two tubes of lotion from Bath and Bodyworks. I had a coupon that expired on Christmas Eve. It was basically a buy one get one free thing. I said screw it, I'm getting lotion. It feels nice to smell pretty. :)**

**Thanks to **_**staceleo**_** and **_**CullensTwiMistress**_** for prereading this. I wonder what lotions you'd choose from Bath and Bodyworks...something fruity or flowery, or something spicy... I'm sure you can guess what I chose. :D**

**~*~O~*~**

**Chapter Three**

~*~O~*~

When Edward's neighbor down the street invited him to a costume party on Halloween, he accepted. He didn't want to, but all of his family and friends were trying to set him up with women they knew, and he'd had enough. Tanya was a newly single mother of two kids, but apparently they would be with their father for the holiday, and she needed a date. Edward hadn't worried too much as he planned his pirate costume for the party they'd be attending. And he didn't put too much thought into the night as a whole, until she showed up on his doorstep wearing what could only be described as the most sinful angel costume he'd ever seen. He was sure angels wore more fabric than Tanya was wearing, and that their boobs and butt cheeks weren't usually on full display, but he'd given his word, and he always kept his word.

Grandma Masen was clearly annoyed with the blonde woman's flirting as she picked up Edward. The quick witted insults Grandma flung Tanya's way seemed to soar right over her head as she laughed and cackled along. This made Edward laugh, as well. She was clearly not someone he would want to go out with again, and it was all he could do to make it through the evening with her by his side. There was no intelligent conversation, no sarcastic humor, no knowledge of 80's movies, no discussion on 90's alternative rock bands...none of the things he would have spent the night talking to Bella about. He was bored, though he tried not to let it show.

When word of Edward's Halloween date reached his friends, there was no stopping them from setting him up with every available girl in town. After what seemed like an endless line up of coffee dates, movie invitations, and ice cream outings, Edward decided he'd had enough. He knew the only woman he wanted to spend any evenings with, and he had to find her, one way or another. With Thanksgiving approaching, he took a chance and called Mrs. Swan.

"She's not coming home for the holiday, Edward. I don't know why, but she said she just can't get away."

Once he knew she wouldn't come to him, he decided that he'd be going to her, and he booked himself an airline ticket. He checked with his cousin Rosalie, to see if he could stay with her for a few nights, and then packed his bags and readied himself for the trip. He knew that either way, his life would be different after he returned from seeing Bella. He only hoped that it would be a good different, and not the bad different he was afraid of.

~*~O~*~

Driving around the city Bella lived in was vastly different from his home town. For one thing, the sun was out. All day. And the streets weren't wet. Add in the fact that there were several million more people around him, and Edward felt like a total outsider. How Bella could have fallen in love with the place, he'd never know. But deep down in his heart he still hoped that he'd be able to convince her to give him a chance, and to come home.

Rosalie drew him a detailed map on how to get to Bella's apartment, and his first evening in town, he made his way to it. Once he found the right building, and the right door, he knocked. No one answered. It was late afternoon, and being that Bella wasn't expecting him, he figured she wasn't home, and went back to his rental car, planning to wait for her. Less than an hour later he happened to catch a familiar head of dark hair walking down the sidewalk toward Bella's apartment.

"Bella?" he called out from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, frozen and not turning around. "Bella, is that you?"

Slowly her body shifted and her head moved until he locked eyes with her.

"Edward? What are...I don't..."

"Hey," he said casually as he walked closer to her. "Your mom said you weren't coming home for Thanksgiving, so I thought I'd come here to see you. Is that okay?"

It hadn't really crossed his mind that she might not want him there, or that maybe there was someone else there already. Although, it was possible the only reason those thoughts hadn't crossed his mind was because he refused to acknowledge them.

"Edward, of course. You came all this way for me?"

She was clearly stunned, her face showing no real emotion of any kind.

"Yeah. You're my best friend, and I wanted to see you. I hope you're not upset, and that I'm not interrupting anything."

Finally she smiled, shaking her head as she let out a nervous laugh. "No, it's fine. I'm just so surprised, is all. Do you want to come in?" she asked, gesturing toward her apartment door.

"Absolutely."

For a couple of hours they seemed to revolve around each other in a somewhat uncomfortable manner. Neither seemed at ease, and the distance between them was almost thick enough to cut with a knife. As they talked and ate Chinese food Bella ordered and had delivered, it was clear the close and simple friendship that had always been there was gone. The reality of it made Edward sad, and he decided he couldn't wait any longer to ask Bella one of the questions at the forefront of his mind.

"Bell, why did you tell your mom that you saw me this summer? Why did you lie to her?" he asked. Bella seemed to be surprised that he knew about her trip, and she leaned back further into her sofa and took a long, deep breath.

"I don't know. I wanted to see you, but I just couldn't. I mean, I drove to your house twice and parked across the street, and I could see you inside. You and Grandma Masen, I could see you moving around in the windows, and I just couldn't mess you up again. I couldn't make myself walk into your life knowing that I'd just be walking right back out. It wasn't fair to you."

"Fair to me? Why do you get to decide what's fair to me? I haven't talked to you since what, March? That's like...eight months, I think? Why? Why didn't you ever answer my calls or reply to my emails or return my texts? You just vanished on me, after years of friendship, and I don't understand why."

Bella sniffled as her hands fidgeted uncomfortably in her lap. "I couldn't. I'm not good for you, Edward. You deserve someone so much better than me. Yeah, we've been friends all this time, but I know that's why you're still single. So many women thought we were together, and our relationship was comfortable for you. I want you to be happy, to find someone to love, to make a life for yourself. I just don't think it's fair for me to hold you back from that anymore."

Edward was stunned. Bella was talking as though they'd been a couple, something more than just friends, and though he'd always wanted that, it wasn't what they'd ever been. He was more confused now than he'd ever felt before.

"Bella, I don't get you. How could you not be good for me?"

She started to cry, and what was left of his fragile heart began to break piece by piece. He wanted to reach out, to comfort her, but he no longer felt like that was his place, and he forced his arms to remain by his side instead of around her, where they ached to be.

"Jacob broke up with me. I think he was just using me. I don't know if that was his plan all along, but he dumped me. He took my clients, that I've worked all year to get, and now he's bad mouthing me all over town. I've been trying to find a new job because I can't stay where I am, not when so many people believe his lies about me. It's hard, no one wants to hire me because they've heard rumors. What did I ever do to deserve something like this?"

It was a good thing that Edward had never met Jacob, because more than anything, he wanted to hunt down the lowlife scum and beat him to a bloody pulp. Jacob had hurt Bella, and not just emotionally, but professionally. He'd taken everything from her—her hopes, her dreams, her livelihood. Edward's heart hurt for Bella, but what could he do? It didn't change the fact that she didn't want him, that she wasn't coming home. There was nothing he could do to fix it.

After a few more minutes, and once Bella had stopped crying, Edward stood to leave.

"I'm going home tomorrow night. I'm staying at Rosalie's, if you want me."

With that, he left, spending the night stewing over what had happened with Bella. The next day, he and Rosalie talked for a while as he tried to get his thoughts straight in his head. He knew he had to see Bella again before he left. He couldn't leave things the way they were and risk that being the end for them. He needed a plan and the right words, and he needed them soon. Or at least before his flight back home left at seven o'clock.

~*~O~*~

All day Edward waited. He hoped. He wished. He prayed that Bella would come to him, that she'd want to talk to him, to work things out with him. But she never did. He didn't know why she was acting the way she was, but he was tired of it. He'd given her years of his life, been her best friend through the good and the bad, loved her unconditionally. He deserved better, and before he flew home, he wanted to be sure she knew it.

That's what he told himself, anyway. But deep down, he knew he just needed to see her one more time. He knew there was a real chance this could be the last time. He needed to memorize her face once more, to stare into her brown eyes one final time before he let her go for good. Before he gave up his dreams forever. Before he tried to move past the one thing he thought he'd never have to let go of.

Rosalie hugged him, wished him luck, and promised to look out for Bella regardless of what happened between her and Edward. He felt relief at that idea, and with a reluctant heart, got into his rental car and drove toward her apartment.

It took a few extra moments for Bella to answer the door, Edward had to knock twice, but when she did, he was startled. She was in sweat pants and a purple hoodie, her hair pulled back in a sloppy bun and her eyes and nose bright red. She hadn't sounded sick the day before, but maybe she was. The only other explanation was that she'd been crying, but he couldn't understand why she would have been, even though that's what she looked like.

"Hi," she said as she held the door open no wider than her body.

"Can I come in?" he asked, hoping she'd let him, but knowing she may not.

"Don't you have to leave?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you. I have a few minutes. Can we talk, please?"

Bella sighed, dropping her eyes from his face as she looked down to the floor, then stepped back and let him inside her apartment.

He went to the couch, but didn't sit down. Once she'd closed the door and sat on the chair, pulling her feet up underneath her, he began.

"I came here to talk to you, to find out what's going on. I don't like the way we've been, Bell. We're friends. We've always been friends. But right now...we're not, and I don't know why. I guess maybe I haven't been clear about some things, and that's my fault, but I'm done. I can't do this anymore."

He listened as she sucked in a quick breath, and watched as her body froze.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm done," he said, letting out a deep breath, a breath he felt like he'd been holding for almost a year. "I can't keep doing this. I can't watch you do whatever it is you're doing, all the while knowing you don't belong here. You belong at home, with your parents and your friends...and with me."

Slowly she looked up, her eyes finally meeting his. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

This was his last chance, and Edward knew it. Finally, he had to lay all of his cards on the table and hope for the best. At least if she rejected him, he would know that he'd done all he could to fix things, to win her over. He would know that it was truly not meant to be. He could move on with his life. He could breathe again.

"I'm in love with you, Bella. I always have been. I never thought you felt that way about me, so I never did anything. I never risked our friendship by pushing for more. I took whatever you'd give me and I was content, but I've always wished for more." He reached up and ran his hand through his hair, trying to get his words just right...knowing how important they were. "You have no idea what it did to me, watching you date guys I knew didn't feel for you the things that I felt. Watching you kiss guys who I knew weren't serious about you, like I was. Knowing you'd spent the night with guys who would never treat you the way I wanted to, who would never be good enough for you. But you wanted a friend, so that's what I was. I thought if I waited long enough, if I stayed close, then eventually you'd come around, but that's not what happened."

He let out a sigh, knowing he couldn't hold back any longer. "And now...I'm just done, Bell. You can take this for whatever you want it to mean, but I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you. I loved you when you were sick and throwing up on me. I loved you when you cut your hair too short into that horrible bob thing. I loved you through zits and braces and acid washed jeans. I loved you through I don't even know how many of your boyfriends. I loved you when we fought, when we laughed, when we cried...all of it. And it nearly killed me when you left last year, but I loved you too much to ask you to stay. To beg you not to go. To plead with you to just give me a chance."

Bella gasped at his words, coming to life for the first time since Edward has begun speaking. "But you didn't ask me to stay! You didn't say anything. You just helped me leave, you never made me think-"

"I couldn't ruin your dream for you, Bell. I couldn't," he said, trying to make her understand. "And look where it got me. I lost you, and I can't live with that."

He sniffled a bit, surprised at how emotional he was getting. All the years of pent up anger and frustration and heartbreak and uncertainty were finally coming through, and he let it all out.

"I love you, and I want you to come home. I can take care of you, Bell. You don't need your fancy job, not for me. I miss you, every day. I wake up in the morning and the first thing that runs through my mind is that I won't see you that day, and my heart hurts. I can't keep doing this, so take me or leave me, but you need to know. I'm sorry for dumping this on you with no warning, but this is it, Bell."

She sat staring at him, tears running down her face. She didn't say a word, just sat on the chair, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as her chin rested on her knees.

"Edward..." was all she said.

He nodded. "Okay, I get it. But now you know, Bell. You know everything, and I'm not hiding anymore. I can't, you mean too much to me, and I won't pass up another chance. It's your choice, where things between us go from here. You know how I feel, but Bella...I can't wait forever. I won't do that to myself. It's not fair. I want to be happy, Bell. I want a life. I want someone to come home to, to love, to laugh with. I want a family someday, and I want those things with you. But if you can't, if you don't want them with me, I'll understand. Just know, it's up to you."

After a few more moments, he moved forward, putting his hand on her face and wiping away some of her tears. She continued to look at him, raising her face as he neared her.

"I love you," he mumbled softly, before bending down to kiss her forehead, her temple, her nose, and last, her lips. It was soft and sweet and lingering, until finally he pulled away. Her eyes were closed, and he took the moment to see her, to remember how beautiful she was with his kisses still fresh on her skin.

And he left, pulling the door closed behind him as he forced his legs to walk away from the only girl he'd ever loved. The only girl he'd ever imagined a future with. The only girl who'd ever haunted his dreams.

He let her go. It was the only choice he had left.

~*~O~*~

**A/N: In the words of Irina Derevko, Lena Olin's character on my favorite tv show **_**ALIAS,**_** "Truth Takes Time." She was so good in that show. She also played Rpattz's mom in **_**Remember Me**_**. She's my girl crush... :D She's so freakin' awesome. :D**

**So, what scent of lotion would YOU choose? :) Inquiring minds wanna know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a bag of Almond M&M's. And yes, RPattz, I can eat the whole thing in one sitting. He'd like me even more if he knew that...we have that in common. :D**

**Thanks to **_**staceleo**_** and **_**CullensTwiMistress**_** for prereading this. They say silly things. They're silly girls, it's kind of expected I suppose. :) And I added to this chapter. Wonder if you can figure out where? :)  
**

**All the lotions you girls seem to like...we're a good smelling bunch! Personally, my favorites from Bath and BodyWorks are – Sensual Amber, Black Amethyst, Midnight Pomegranate, Pink Chiffon, Japanese Cherry Blossom...those are the ones I can think of, anyway. :D I love them all...so much. :) I like spicy...it's hot. Rob thinks so, too. I know these things. :D**

**And seriously? There are a lot of **_**ALIAS **_**lovers here in the fandom! I'm glad to know I'm amongst good people... :)**

**~*~O~*~**

**Chapter Four**

~*~O~*~

As the next few weeks passed by, there was no word from Bella. Edward accepted the fact that he clearly didn't mean as much to her as she meant to him. He didn't date, the hurt still too fresh, but he wanted something more for his life, and he clung to the hope that it would get better. Soon.

Edward kept busy with work and family functions, shrugging off inquiries from his mother and grandmother. They both knew about his Thanksgiving trip, and that he most likely declared himself to the girl they knew he'd pined away years of his life for. Since she didn't return with him, and he had yet to mention her, they assumed things couldn't have gone well—not the way he would have planned. As their hearts broke for him, and for Bella, they were torn. There was nothing they could do to help him, yet they wanted to.

The morning of Christmas Eve, Edward woke up with Bella on his mind. It was the same as every other morning over the past month, but his heart still held out hope. And with one final ache, he called her mother.

"Is she coming home?" he asked.

Renee knew who it is, without even having to check the caller ID.

"I don't know, Edward. I talked to her a few days ago. She seems so down, sad. She said she isn't sure, that she doesn't know what her work schedule is. I have her room ready for her in case she shows up, but I just don't know."

"Will you call me if you see her? Please?"

"Of course. But Edward, don't wait. Go, spend the evening with your family. I know they'll all be together tonight, so go be with them. Have some fun," Renee tried to tell him.

"Thank you," he said before hanging up and deciding that not only would he go to his parents house, but he'd enjoy himself, too. He was tired of being sad, of being the downer in every room. He wanted to laugh and to drink and to make good memories for a change. With that thought in mind, he dressed for the party, gathered the gifts he rather thoughtlessly chose for his family, and packed his Grandma Masen into the car.

"Don't worry so much, Edward. She knows," she told him, as she gently patted his cheek. "You look so handsome today. Just like your grandfather."

Edward smiled. "I know, Grandma. You tell me that every day."

His grandmother laughed at him, knowing he was right, and they drove through the hazy streets toward his family. The chill in the air was especially biting, but Edward welcomed it, and was glad for how alive it made him feel.

~*~O~*~

The party was nice, lively and spirited. Laughter rang out through the house, and Edward even joined in a few times. When his mother and grandmother cornered him in the kitchen, he finally told them what happened at Thanksgiving. He told them what he said, and what Bella said, and how he left her to make the final choice. He told them that he knew now what her choice was, and even though it hurt him more than he ever thought he could hurt, he was still breathing. His heart was still beating. He was still dreaming of a happy life. And it was those things that got him out of bed each morning, that made him put one foot in front of the other, that made him go on.

After several hours, and late into the night, Edward decided to go home. He wasn't tipsy anymore, so he knew he was okay to drive, and with a kiss on his mothers cheek and a half-hug for his father, he moved on to collect his grandmother, only to find her sound asleep in the guest bedroom.

"Just let her stay," his mother whispered. "I want to have her here tomorrow morning, anyway. I always feel like such a little girl when I wake up and find her padding around the kitchen, making Christmas breakfast. I don't know how many more of those mornings I'll get with her. Go, be safe and get home before the snow starts."

And Edward did, somewhat reluctantly. He drove through the quiet, empty streets on his way toward a deserted and lonely house. With a sigh, he accepted what was, and decided that come January, he would give Tanya a call. Maybe he'd been a little too harsh in judging her on Halloween. She had just gone through a divorce, and all. Plus, it had been a really long time since he last had sex. Not that sex was the only thing he was looking for from her, though he was relatively certain she'd be happy to oblige him that. He wanted a connection with someone, and that's what he truly yearned for.

Pulling into his driveway he noticed a car on the street. It wasn't one he'd seen before, but he figured the neighbors must have had some company for the holiday. How nice that would be, he thought, to have someone to share Christmas morning with.

He tried the garage door opener remote, but it didn't work. After pressing the button a few times, he wondered if maybe the batteries were dead again. With a sigh, he parked in the driveway and got out to use the control panel on the side of the house. Once the car was pulled in and turned off, he started for the house door, but heard something. It sounded like his name, but there was no one outside. Thinking he must have been hearing things, he shook his head and walked closer to the door that would lead him into his kitchen.

"Edward!" he heard again, and it stopped him in his tracks. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be...

Slowly, he turned around and saw the one person he'd wanted to see desperately over the past year. She was standing at the end of his driveway, bundled up in her long winter coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck and one of his old knitted beanie's on her head. Her hair lay against her shoulders, and as she walked closer to him, he could see a few white, fluffy snowflakes drifting down and landing on the dark brown curls that he loved so much.

"Edward?" she said again, causing him to stumble forward a few steps. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't thought something like this was possible. As she stood before him, her chest rising and falling rapidly, he was dumbstruck. No words came to mind. He just looked at her.

She shifted nervously from one foot to the other before taking another step closer to him. Her teeth bit into her lower lip, a habit she'd had since before he even met her. Her arms were wrapped around her waist, and she stared into his eyes with a look he'd never seen before.

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly. If the world around him hadn't been silent, he never would have heard her, but it was, and he did.

"What?" The word came automatically, and he couldn't have stopped it if he'd wanted to.

"What you said last month. Did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Do you really want me here? You want to take care of me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

She sniffled, and he didn't know if it was because of the cold, or something more. But he hoped it was something more.

"I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you, Edward. I love you, too. I don't know why I never told you before. I'm just so stupid, I guess."

"Don't say that, you're not stupid."

"But I should have told you. I should have told you years ago when I first realized what it was."

"Years ago?" he asked. She'd loved him for years? How could he have never known?

"Yes. Maybe as long as you've loved me, I'm not sure. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I know what I did this past year was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you when I left, and then again when I didn't talk to you for so long, but if you meant what you said, I want to be here with you, too. I want to come home, to stay, to be with you. Can I?"

Edward didn't even have to think about it.

"Absolutely," he muttered as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Their breathing fogged up the air between them as he hesitated for just a moment, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Bell. Always."

And then he kissed her, gently at first, as he got to know the feel of her lips under his, the pattern of her breathing, and the thundering of her heartbeat. Her arms wrapped around his waist as his hands clung to her shoulders and then slid around her, up and onto her neck, threading into her hair. As his thumbs rubbed against her cheeks, he deepened the kiss, opening his lips as she opened hers, letting his tongue press forward to her lips, her teeth, and her tongue. He was glad they were alone in his front yard, since he couldn't have let her go even if he'd wanted to.

After several minutes of hot and heated kisses, he rested his forehead against hers and tilted his mouth away from hers.

"Come inside with me?" he asked, to which she answered with a small laugh and nod.

He held her hand as they walked in and he lowered the garage door behind them. As Bella went farther into the house, she began to see pictures she'd never seen before—the pictures Grandma Masen had put up in each room. Pictures of her and Edward, from every different point in their lives.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, looking behind her at a nervous Edward.

"My grandma put them up. She got them from your mom and from mine. I think she wanted to remind me of who I belong with, even though you weren't here with me."

Bella looked from frame to frame, smiling at some and cringing at others. How Edward could have loved her through her awkward stages, she didn't understand, but she was grateful. Finally, one of the last pictures she saw was from Christmas two years earlier. She and Edward were sitting at the piano in his parents house, and he was playing something for her. The look on her face as she watched him was clear as day to her. Had Edward really never noticed?

"This picture, right here?" she said, pointing to it. "I loved you here. Can you see it? I didn't do a very good job of hiding it."

Edward laughed. "How could you have loved me then? You had a date that night."

"I was stupid," she said with a smile. "Forgive me?"

Edward's lips turned up in a smirk as he shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive."

He watched her as she moved away from the photos and took a few steps toward the Christmas tree he had set up for his Grandma Masen. Bella touched one of the ornaments, rubbing her fingers over the ribbed edges and looking closely at it.

"You didn't ask me to stay. You just let me go. Why? Why didn't you ask me to stay?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I couldn't, I couldn't take that away from you, Bell. You would have resented me for making you give up your dreams. I couldn't be that guy for you."

"I wanted you to. I wanted it so much, for you to just hold on to me during that last hug and not let go. I wanted you to ask me to, because I would have. I would have stayed with you, for you."

Her eyes met his and he could see the fresh tears shining in them.

"Bella, you seemed so happy, and even though it killed me to watch you leave, it wasn't my place to stop you. I was too late." Edward stepped closer to her, letting his hand reach out and cup her elbow, pulling her toward him.

"When I left, I couldn't even look back at you. I knew if I did—if I saw your face just one more time—I would have turned around and told you everything. But I thought you didn't want me. All this time, I thought you didn't want me. I stayed away because it hurt too much to see you, and to talk to you, to know you were okay without me."

"But I wasn't okay. Bella..."

"I know that now," she whispered. "We've wasted so much time, Edward. If only I'd told you sooner, we could have been together for the past year, we could have been happy, but I was so stupid."

The tears rolled down her cheeks as he pulled her into his arms. "Don't say that. At least now we know, we know for sure. I can't be without you, and you can't be without me."

Bella nodded as she looked up into his eyes. "This is it."

"Stay. Stay with me," Edward murmured against her forehead.

"I'm yours already. You have to keep me, you can't give me back."

He carefully unwrapped her scarf, then untied her coat, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it onto the sofa behind her.

"I'll never let you leave again. Not without me."

As he tenderly kissed her, trying to believe all the things she'd said so far, his hesitance flew out the window, and he pulled them backward toward the stairs.

"Stay the night with me? Be with me?" he whispered.

Bella's lips smiled against his. "Take me."

And he did.

~*~O~*~

**A/N: What kinda candy could you eat a whole bag of in one sitting? I'm curious...as I'm sure Rob is. 'Cause you know he's reading this... :D Yeah, I'm delusional, too. What's new? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a bottle of bubble bath and a shower robe thingie that my friend gave me for Christmas. It was so sweet...and the note she attached totally made me cry. Much better than the space heater I bought myself for Christmas. :D I got that a few weeks ago, because I was FREEZING! :D I live in the desert...anything below 70 degrees is WAY too cold. :D**

**Thanks to **_**staceleo**_** and **_**CullensTwiMistress**_** for prereading this. I love them. I hope they know that. :)**

**You girls sure like some good candies. :) Who says gummy candies are only for kids? :D**

**~*~O~*~**

**Chapter Five**

~*~O~*~

Edward's bedroom was dark and warm. Bella had been in it plenty of times before. She'd actually helped him decorate it when he moved into the house. He'd always wondered why she had chosen such an ornate metal headboard for it. He was clearly lacking any type of interior design gene, but Bella had insisted. He'd never had another woman in his bed, at least not the bed he and Bella were currently making out on. As her hand reached up and grasped one of the metal rods in the headboard, he said a silent prayer of thanks for letting her have her way when it came to that particular piece of bedroom furniture. The way her fingers wrapped around the hard steel, and the muscles in her forearm flexed, reminded him of fingers wrapped around other hard things, and it made him ache all that much more for her.

His lips never left hers, his hands roaming up and down her body as she clung to him. Their legs were twisted together and he pushed his hips against her time and time again. He was grateful when her need seemed to match his own, and soon enough he was unbuttoning her blouse and pulling the two sides apart. He'd seen her in her bra several times, most of them by accident, but he'd never been close enough to see the goosebumps that formed on her skin when he pulled away to look down at her lace covered breasts.

"Bell," he whispered, watching her chest rise and fall as her heart continued to pound. "Are you sure? You really want this? Because once we start, I'm not gonna be able to stop. Ever."

She nodded. "I'm sure, I promise I'm so sure."

Edward looked back at her, their eyes meeting. "If we do this and you change your mind after, it'll kill me. I won't be able to get over you."

Bella could see the sincerity in his eyes, and the depths of his words made her breath catch in her throat. She'd believed him before, when he said all the things he'd said at Thanksgiving, and when he'd said them again outside just moments before, but watching his eyes, feeling how his heart beat for her, she finally grasped the seriousness of them. She finally knew the truth.

"I'll never change my mind, ever. It would kill me, too."

His hand moved to her face, softly stroking his fingers over her cheek, her jaw, down her neck and along her collar bones. As his eyes stayed connected with hers, his hand moved down to her bra, where he carefully unclasped the front closure on it and let the blue lace fall away from her.

His kisses soon continued, beginning at her lips and quickly descending down her neck and chest to her breasts, where he licked and kissed and sucked as Bella wound her hands deeper into his hair and arched into his touch.

Clothes came off, bit by bit, and in what seemed like no time, they were both naked and shivering. It wasn't from the cold, but more from the excitement of the moment, the intensity of their actions, the strength of their feelings. When Bella began to shake, Edward quickly pulled the blanket from under them and they somewhat clumsily slipped into the bed sheets, laughing as they did. It wasn't graceful and it wasn't smooth, but it was them, and they were happy.

Edward's fingers found their way to Bella's center, where she was wet and yearning for him, and after pulling a condom from his night stand, he hovered over her, ready to feel her in a way he never had before. Bella seemed to stiffen up just a bit, and Edward wondered if she was having second thoughts.

"No, it's just been a while since I did this. Go slow, okay?" she said.

Edward paused. "But, I thought..."

"I never slept with Jacob," she said, shaking her head. "He wanted to, and I thought I did, too, but it never felt right. I couldn't do it. That's probably why he broke up with me. Well, that and he said I used to whisper your name when I slept."

Her revelation brought a smile to Edward's lips, and he let out a little laugh. "Oh yeah? That's good. I don't like that guy."

Bella smiled, pulling Edward's face toward hers for a kiss. "Me either," she said. "What about you? Has it been a while? I mean, what am I in for, here?"

Their teasing friendship seemed to be bleeding over into their intimacy, and Edward liked it. He'd never experienced that before with the few women he'd had sex with. He didn't feel nearly as nervous or self-conscious as he typically did, and he knew it was because what he shared with Bella was right and true and lasting.

"It's been a couple of years," he said. "You remember that one girl, the blonde with all the cats?" he asked. Bella laughed as she nodded. "Yeah, one time with her and that was enough."

Their laughter filled the room, and after a few moments Edward stopped, kissing Bella once more before losing his smile and placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"No more talk about anyone else, okay? This is just us, from now on, forever."

And he pushed himself inside of her, making both of them gasp at the intensity of the connection. As he pushed and pulled, she met him stroke for stroke, her fingers digging into his back as she pulled him closer to her. It didn't last long, with both of them so completely lost in the moment, but as the night wore on they stayed connected in one way or another, with neither of them getting much sleep.

Dawn came early, but they didn't rise from the bed. They were in no rush to be apart, and it wasn't until Bella's stomach grumbled loudly enough for Edward to hear it over her moans of pleasure as she straddled him, that he finally decided he needed to feed her. He used his fingers on her clit as she rocked back and forth, and soon both of them were falling into ecstasy as they orgasmed together. He pulled her into the shower with him, refusing to let her out of his sight. Promising to collect her suitcases from her car after breakfast, he gave her a t-shirt of his to wear, along with a pair of shorts she'd left at his house once before. Hand in hand they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to suddenly stop due to the sight before them.

Grandma Masen stood in the middle of the room surrounded by what must have been the leftover breakfast she'd fixed at Edward's parents house. She smiled when she looked up and saw her grandson, and then it grew even brighter when she saw Bella standing next to him.

"Bella!" she called loudly, practically shoving Edward out of the way so that she could hug the sweet girl her grandson had always been so enamored with. "I'm so glad you're here. You're home to stay, right?" she asked, hoping for the best.

"Yes, I'm here for good," Bella said softly, looking up to see Edward's smiling face as he was reminded once again of all the things they'd promised each other the night before.

"And I take it things are good between you two? Since you clearly spent the night and you're holding my grandson's hand and all."

Edward laughed. "Yes, Grandma, you can stop pushing. Things are good."

Her eyes sparkled just a bit at his words, and when she stood back to look at the two lovebirds, she sucked in a quick breath. "So, am I going to be getting a great-grandchild any time soon, then?"

Edward continued to laugh as Bella froze, not sure of what to say or do. "Give us a little time, Grandma. We've got a few other things to work out first."

"You mean, like a wedding?" she asked, and watched as Bella blushed.

"Uh...well..." Edward stuttered, his laughter having trailed off for the moment. "I mean..."

Grandma Masen smiled, quickly walking out of the room and leaving them alone for a few moments.

"Your Grandma's always so funny," Bella said cautiously. While she wasn't opposed to marrying Edward, and actually hoped and planned to do it someday, she wondered what their families would think if it were to happen so soon after her return.

"Yeah, she's definitely got her own opinions about things, that's for sure," he said, just as a question crossed his mind. "Bella, why did it take so long for you to come here? I didn't ever ask last night."

Bella leaned into his chest as his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "I had to give my two weeks notice. I kinda...I quit my job, and I packed as much into my car as I could. The rest I boxed up and shipped to my parent's house. I'm not going back."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as his lips laid a soft kiss on her head. "Are you sure?" he asked, needing the confirmation one more time.

"I'm positive," she said, pulling back just enough to look up and meet his eyes. "I'm staying here with you."

He smiled and lifted his hand to her face, stroking his fingers along her jawbone. "What if I'd said no? What if I'd changed my mind?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I still would have stayed. I'd have won you over eventually," she teased. "I would have kept apologizing over and over, and sooner or later you'd have given in to me. I never would have given up, I would have waited for you forever."

Edward lightly rubbed his nose against hers, making her smile grow even wider.

"I never would have been able to say no to you, Bell."

"I was thinking of all the places I could apply for work while I drove here yesterday," she told him. "There are a lot of options I'd never thought about before."

Edward didn't want her to give up all the schooling and training she'd done, not for him. He knew how happy it made her to help people, to make a difference. His smile brightened when he realized she wasn't giving up everything to be with him, she wasn't giving up her dreams. She could still have them, and be with him, and in the process they could make new dreams for themselves.

He leaned down to kiss her lips just as his grandmother returned to the room.

"Here you go," she said, grabbing Edward's hand and placing a small box in it. "Why don't you give Bella her Christmas present now?" she said, winking at him.

"What? Grandma, I didn't-"

"Nonsense, boy. This is hers, so you give it to her. I'm an old woman—hurry it up, now."

He laughed. "Grandma, you're far from an old woman."

"Hush, you!" she said as she swatted at his shoulder. "Mind your elders, and all that. Always so stubborn, just like your grandpa."

Edward looked at Bella, hoping to see some sign that what was obviously about to happen was okay with her. The corners of her lips turned up just a bit as she looked lovingly at him, and he knew without a doubt that it was okay. Opening the small box, he saw his grandmother's wedding ring there, nestled carefully into the crushed black velvet box.

"Grandma, are you sure? This is your ring from Grandpa," he asked.

"I'm sure. There's no one else in this world that he and I would want to wear this ring. Nothing could make me happier than to see it on Bella's finger."

Edward took the ring from the box and, after letting out a deep breath, he slowly dropped down to one knee. Gazing up at her—as she stood in his kitchen, wearing his t-shirt and no make-up—his bright green eyes almost glowing with joy, he spoke. "Bella Swan, I've loved you my whole life, as long as I can remember. Will you marry me?"

Bella smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes."

And Edward slid the ring onto her finger, both of them knowing that's where it would stay for the rest of her life. He stood up and softly kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. It was that moment when Bella's smile vanished and she looked on at her new fiance in horror.

"I didn't get you anything," she sadly said.

Edward laughed. "You got me you. That's the only Christmas present I could have ever wanted—you coming home to me and staying."

She smiled happily at him, her eyes growing watery from the tears that were quickly collecting there. "I guess there's no sense fighting destiny, huh?"

He nodded. "We've known each other for years, and you're the only one I've ever wanted," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her again.

It was then that they heard an excited squeal from the living room.

"Esme! We're gonna have a wedding!" Grandma Masen yelled into the phone. "And babies, Esme! There are gonna to be babies! Lots of babies!" she excitedly told his mother as Edward laughed and continued to kiss his Bella, his one true love...the only Christmas present he'd wished for that year.

~*~O~*~

**A/N: Thanks for coming along on this little journey. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, and that 2013 brings you joy and happiness. I think it'll be good. It's Lucky 13, after all. :D**

_**beegurl13 **_


End file.
